


In Service to the King

by ButterfliesAndPenguins



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Armor Kink, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fear of Discovery, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Stepping, boot-licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesAndPenguins/pseuds/ButterfliesAndPenguins
Summary: Aglovale has requested Siegfried service him on his public throne in the middle of the night for a special occasion—except he never called off the guards for the evening. Will they be caught in the act?? At any rate, Aglovale intends to make it well worth Siegfried's while.- - - - - - -"Now, tell me, what is it you wish for?”Siegfried took a heaving breath, staring up at him through fiery eyes, his hair falling raggedly in front of them.“To serve my king,” he said, his voice low and hungry.Aglovale smiled, stroking his cheek and purposely dragging an armored claw along the man’s jawline. He leaned forward and whispered into his husband’s ear.“See that you do it to the fullest of your ability.”As he pulled away, Siegfried dropped his head somewhat defeatedly into the king’s lap, his shoulders heaving slightly. He lifted his eyes, lips pressed against the crotch of Aglovale’s breeches, and whispered hotly against the fabric with a mischievous grin.“With pleasure, my lord.”
Relationships: Aglovale/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	In Service to the King

**Author's Note:**

> "What ray streams thence upon me?  
> What glittering steel is there?  
> Doth then the fire yet dazzle my sight?  
> Shining armor? May it be mine?  
> Ha! in armor a man?  
> How the sight doth gladden my heart!  
> The helm, methinks, presses his head?  
> Softer were his rest were it loosed."
> 
> —Siegfried  
> lyrics from the Siegfried act of Wagner's Ring Cycle opera "Der Ring des Nibelungen"  
> Act III Scene III

“ _ Kneel. _ ”

Aglovale stood in the darkness of night in front of his own throne, clad in full regalia armor, commanding Siegfried to drop to his knees before him. The deserted hall echoed with the tap of Siegfried’s boots on the cold stone.

Aglovale sat carefully onto his royal throne with the hollow grinding of dozens of metal plates as his armor shifted, and he reached for Siegfried’s face to untie the gag on his mouth. The segments of metal at his fingers scraped his husband’s cheeks cruelly, and he gasped quietly when his mouth was released. His hands, however, were still bound tightly behind his back. 

“There you are, my love. Now, tell me, what is it you wish for?”

Siegfried took a heaving breath, staring up at him through fiery eyes, his hair falling raggedly over them. 

“ _ To serve my king, _ ” he said, his voice low and hungry.

Aglovale smiled, stroking his cheek and purposely dragging an armored claw along the man’s jawline this time. He leaned forward and whispered into his husband’s ear.   
  
“See that you do it to the fullest of your ability.”

As he pulled away, Siegfried dropped his head somewhat defeatedly into the king’s lap, his shoulders heaving slightly. He lifted his eyes, lips pressed against the crotch of Aglovale’s breeches, and whispered hotly against the fabric with a mischievous grin.

_ “With pleasure, my lord.” _

Aglovale smirked. Siegfried never let these little roleplays go down without some fight in him, which Aglovale always secretly enjoyed. They had agreed to the terms of this arrangement days ago, albeit with some hesitation after Aglovale had requested his desire for this  _ particular _ public setting. Dramatic, perhaps, but how could he resist? The anticipation of being serviced in the very hall where he commanded armies from—made even sweeter by the fact that the guards of the castle’s night watch could walk in on them at any second, should they be alerted by too desperate of a sound. Aglovale hadn’t called them off for the night because, in all wicked honesty, he was still unsure whether he secretly wanted them to discover them like this or not.

Siegfried laid a few impatient kiss upon the fabric over Aglovale’s pelvis, and the king removed one of his armored gloves, realizing he preferred to feel the delicious texture of Siegfried’s hair for himself in the moments to come. He slid a thumb over the knight’s lips, peeling them back to inspect his mouth. 

“Good to see those dragon fangs of yours are still dormant. We wouldn’t want them to interfere tonight as a surprise. Handsome as they may be...”

Siegfried shifted uncomfortably. Aglovale caressed his bottom lip, then slid a thumb over his tongue and inside his mouth. Siegfried closed around it, kissing and swirling his tongue for a first taste of what was to come. Aglovale slipped out, coating the man’s lips with his own saliva, and replaced it with two fingers, pressing them in deeply. Siegfried swallowed them eagerly, leaning in for more. 

“What is it you want, darling?” Aglovale whispered, keeping his voice low and drawing out his fingers briefly.

“You,” Siegfried breathed. “To taste  _ you _ .”

Aglovale felt the heat flush to his chest and began unfastening his breeches. 

“You know, before we started this I thought to have you blindfolded… but I couldn’t bear not to see the look in your beautiful eyes from this position, here in my hall…”

Siegfried took the cue. As Aglovale freed himself from his trousers, Siegfried looked on longingly, dipping forward to press a deep kiss to the underside of his cock. He inhaled, eyebrows pinched, and dragged his tongue along the soft sack.

Aglovale sighed slowly, skin prickling as their tryst began. Siegfried kissed him there, drawing the skin into his hot mouth and sucking firmly. The king gripped the arms of his throne, feeling a thrill at both Siegfried’s touch and the familiar stance in his cold chair, typically before dozens—if not hundreds—of members of his royal court. For a brief moment he imagined all of them there, watching in shock and awe as his husband ravished and worshipped him on his knees. His eyes closed and a crooked smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. 

Siegfried moved, nipping at the tendon of the king’s thigh, then kissing upward, taking the side of the shaft in his mouth. He licked a stripe toward the end of it and kissed at the tip, nuzzling the soft length teasingly. 

“How long are you planning to torment me like this?” Aglovale hissed lightly through his teeth.

Siegfried smiled coyly before swirling his tongue around the soft tip, then slowly sliding it over his tongue, deeper and deeper, until his nose was pressed into the pale hair at the base. Aglovale grunted, feeling himself swell in Siegfried’s mouth, his fingers twitching as they gripped the arms of his throne. He watched the knot at Siegfried’s throat bob as he swallowed, adjusting around him, before his cheeks hollowed and he pulled back, sliding all the way off with a  _ smack _ .

“ _ Ahhh— _ ” Aglovale moaned, just a bit too loudly. He glanced toward the end of the hall warily, and, sensing nothing, spread his legs slightly wider, nodding for his husband to continue. 

Siegfried glanced up at him through heavily-lidded eyes, returning to work his tongue up and down the thickening shaft from side to side. He grunted, shoulders straining at the ties that bound his wrists, clearly itching to have his grip filled with Aglovale’s skin.

“More,” Aglovale whispered. 

The pace was agonizingly slow. Most other nights this would be a welcome prelude, but their time here was frightfully limited, lest they be discovered far too early. The knight was refusing to speed things along, possibly on purpose, almost inviting the consequences… 

“ _ Enough _ ,” Aglovale ordered, snaring his hand through the hair at the base of Siegfried’s neck and gripping harshly. He pulled, dragging his husband’s mouth almost entirely off, before shoving it forcefully down again. Siegfried groaned deliciously, his voice buzzing against his skin as he took the length deeper, and Aglovale felt his throat tighten around him, fighting the urge to cough. 

“That’s it, darling,” Aglovale whispered, his voice soothing in contrast to the rough hand that tugged the man’s head carefully up and down to use his mouth.

He worked Siegfried’s face firmly, hips beginning to counter the rhythm and stutter upward, fucking slowly into his mouth. Siegfried moaned, adjusting the stance of his knees to let himself be used more freely. He tilted his head just slightly to one side, causing the tip of Aglovale’s cock to poke against the inside of his cheek.

“Yes… that’s good—there,” Aglovale cried, unsure whether he was more entranced by the sensation, or the view of himself showing inside his husband’s mouth.

Things were getting a bit slick, and he watched a thread of saliva drip down the kneeling man’s chin. In the deafening silence of the throne room, he heard the quiet “plop” of wetness dropping to the cold stone floor below, and his pulse quickened. His face was heating rapidly, the full coat of heavy armor was not helping his flushing temperature in the slightest. 

“Sieg…” he whispered, gently this time.

Siegfried slid off the end of the king’s cock, lips reddened and shining, and caught his breath, letting the length rest against his cheek, trailing saliva in thin wisps from the tip. He watched Aglovale, waiting to see what his next order would be. But it did not come. Instead, he slid his fingers lovingly through the ends of Siegfried’s thick hair, running a hand down his neck and pulling him closer. Aglovale’s hand trailed down and tugged at the laces of Siegfreid’s shirt, pulling it open to reveal his dark-haired chest. He caressed his husband’s skin, watching him shudder as he did. His hands combed through the knight’s hair, brushing it back out of the way of his face, brushing his shoulder as the loose shirt slipped to one side. Siegfried was transfixed for a moment, gazing up into his eyes. 

“Siegfried, my love…” he sighed, feeling a bit dizzy, “you are  _ so beautiful _ … truly a magnificent sight.”

“ _ Hmm _ ,” he hummed, leaning into the touch of his hands hungrily, drinking in the praise. Aglovale felt his affection swell suddenly, falling in love with his husband again for the thousandth time. Siegfried was probably bruising his knees on the stone floor just to serve this silly whim, risking humiliation and a sore jaw just to please him. And yet… he desired this as well. 

Aglovale combed both hands through the warm, brown hair and twisted it to the side into a thick handful. He tugged lightly, bending Siegfried’s chin back to expose his throat. 

“Darling,” he whispered, his deep voice sending a visibly shiver through the knight, “don’t stop. Give me everything you have.”

Siegfried was always excellent at taking orders. He gave the king a wicked smile from under his brow, before bowing his head and wrapping his lips around Aglovale’s cock once more. He plunged forward, letting Aglovale take turns yanking him back by the hair and groaning so deliciously at the sting that it nearly made the king jealous. Aglovale unconsciously ran a hand through his own hair, shifting his weight just to hang on.

The heat was building, Aglovale’s hips twitched forward on their own and his breathing was growling louder, beginning to echo wetly through his own hall. His bold side crept to the surface and he allowed himself to be reckless, gasping languidly and catching a thrill at the sounds of his own voice dripping dangerously off the marble pillars, echoing all the way down to where his guards patrolled. Siegfried tensed for a moment, flicking a glance over his shoulder cautiously.

“Keep going,” Aglovale said audibly, letting the level of danger continue to rise. “If you don’t want us to be discovered, then  _ hurry _ .”

A spark of genuine fear flared in the knight’s eyes, and he doubled his efforts, dragging his mouth more firmly and swiftly. His urgency was a powerful drug for Aglovale to witness, and combined with the rising threat of being discovered, the king knew he could unravel at any moment. He tried pacing himself, but the blood was pounding in his head, and his legs began to shake weakly. Seeing this, Siegfried’s lips tightened around him in a smile, and he gave a hum of satisfaction. 

Siegfried growled, and Aglovale thought he heard something snap lightly, but his vision was growing glossy and unfocused. His own breath was echoing eerily in his ears, the only thing he could sense clearly was Siegfried’s mouth, his tongue, and his rough fingers sliding beneath his belt…. Wait, Siegfried’s hands…?

Aglovale looked down through the shadows to see Siegfried’s hands, now unbound, working their way beneath his tunic to grip him firmly by the hips. Somehow the man had gotten free of his own restraints. It sent a thrill of indignance and surprise though him, but Aglovale quickly realized he should have known his husband better. The man has escaped a death sentence and been a fugitive in the wilderness for months, there was no chance some casual restraints could hold the man with dragon’s blood running through his veins. Aglovale’s pulse quickened in his throat, he always knew that in a fair fight, in his human form, Siegfried could best him with sheer brute strength alone. The idea that his own desire might someday seize him and dissolve his careful restraint, that he might take Aglovale in the fierce grip of his hands and—no. Another time, perhaps… For now, those hands were gentle and clever, teasing, and so sure of their intent.

Siegfried’s hands drifted closer, running over the angular plates of armor at Aglovale’s legs until they joined his mouth at the apex and took hold of him entirely. He worked one up and down in tandem with his mouth, while the other clasped his hip, thumb digging into the skin as if he was hanging on tightly. Aglovale cried out, letting his voice ring against the stone floors. 

“Sieg, I’m—I’m almost—”

In defiance, Siegfried lunged forward onto his cock again, swallowing it deeper than before, but as it twitched he eased gently off and let the length weigh heavily in his hand, saliva connecting stubbornly to his reddened lips. Siegfried smiled deviously as he let Aglovale’s swollen cock rest across his face. The king heaved a shaking breath, fingers grasping wildly at Siegfried’s shoulder, wordlessly begging his husband to mercifully finish him off.

Siegfried, reading something in his eyes, knowingly took the length into his freed hands and stroked heavily, licking one last stripe up the shaft. Aglovale grunted in frustration and Siegfried’s hands moved in shorter, quicker pulls, angling toward the head of Aglovale’s cock. He leaned his face in closely just as the king came undone, spending all over Siegfried’s cheek, throat, and in his tangled hair.

Aglovale shuddered at the overwhelming sight, unable to hold back a strained, low cry. Siegfried gazed up at him through heavily-lidded eyes, smiling triumphantly as the king’s face twisted with pleasure. Moving quickly, Siegfried took the king’s still dripping cock in his mouth with a slurp and lunged forward once more, hollowing his cheeks and sucking the last of his spend from him, making a point to swallow lovingly. 

“ _ Aaaah…! _ ’ Aglovale cried sharply, dangerously loud, feeling himself twitch harshly inside the knight’s mouth. His body rocked forward reflexively, his thin hair falling over Siegfried’s and brushing his head lightly. Siegfried moaned gently, mouth completely full, and waited until Aglovale had ceased throbbing before pulling slowly off his cock. More damp sounds echoed as trails of saliva hit the metal plates of Aglovale’s boot. They both paused, each panting heavily, and Aglovale combed trembling fingers through Siegfried’s hair, knowingly smearing the mess there and caressing his skin approvingly. He ran his hands over Siegfried’s shoulders and neck tenderly, silently praising him. Siegfried’s eyes closed in appreciation, clearly craving the reassurance, and Aglovale remembered that he was still worked-up, having had no relief himself. He allowed Siegfried’s head to rest in his lap for a moment, eyelashes fluttering and shoulders heaving, commending him silently with touch rather than with words. The king brushed the dark hair away from his husband’s damp forehead and waited until he had caught his breath.

“Darling…” he stroked the man’s soiled cheek and pulled his chin upward to lift his gaze. “You’ve done so beautifully, I haven’t forgotten to take care of  _ you _ as well.” As he spoke he punctuated his words by raising the toe of one of his boots to press up against the stiff, untouched bulge between Siegfried’s legs as he knelt. The man grunted harshly, painfully sensitive and clearly starved for contact.

“But first… It seems you’ve made a bit of a mess here.” Aglovale shifted the metal boot that was stained with drops of cum and saliva, eyes indicating his intent. His eyes bored darkly into Siegfried’s. “You know we can’t leave any evidence of what we’ve been doing here tonight.”

Siegfried’s glance flitted over his shoulder nervously, then briefly toward the armor, and then back up to him. Aglovale was insistent, head buzzing with the power his husband had surrendered to him. 

“Clean it. You know what to do.”

“Yes, my lord,” Siegfried whispered carefully into the night, his gaze obscured in the low light. But the sight of his head bowing so deeply, tangled hair falling forward as he knelt in submission until his lips brushed the foot of his armor, was so magnificent that Aglovale could not help but sigh in appreciation.

The sound of it was not lost on the knight’s keen ears. Spurred on, he closed his mouth around the streaks on the otherwise spotless armor plate, kissing and smearing with his tongue, letting the sounds fill the frozen air between them. He worshipped the boot with his mouth, licking and working his way upward painstakingly until he had cleaned the last trace. His fingers gripped Aglovale’s knee as he went, clinging both desperately and fiercely, as if he were intent on holding the king to his promise.

“ _ Gorgeous _ ,” Aglovale whispered, reaching out to tilt Siegfried’s chin upward to admire him. “You were breathtaking tonight, my dear. I could not take my eyes off you for even a moment.”

Siegfried was breathing hard, slightly ragged from his efforts and from becoming visibly worked-up without any attendance to his own needs. But oh—Aglovale would more than take care of that now. 

The king stood, rearranging himself deftly, wiping himself with a handkerchief and fastening his trousers again. He reached down to offer a hand and helped the kneeling man gently to his feet. He was a bit unsteady, and Aglovale leaned in close to hold him and whisper praise into his ear.

“You did your duty magnificently.” 

Siegfried looked up at him uncertainly, and the Lord of Frost smirked. 

In one swift motion, he threw Siegfried backward onto the throne, cuffing each of his wrists to the arms of the chair with bonds of magically conjured ice. He parted Siegfried’s legs and secured them as well, held straddled open by thin chains of ice that could be renewed endlessly at his command. The knight’s eyes were wide with surprise, and he flinched as Aglovale raised his boot to step teasingly on the sensitive erection between his legs. Siegfried grunted harshly.

Aglovale laughed quietly and moved to lean over him from the side of the throne, reaching his hand down to release the man’s trousers and take hold of his darkened, swollen cock. Siegfried cried out far too sharply at the touch and had to bite down on his lip to stop his voice further.

“I promised you,” Aglovale whispered seductively in his ear, lips brushing Seigfried’s jaw, “As king, I always reward in full those who serve me well.”

Siegfried’s eyes fluttered closed and his hips jumped as Aglovale’s hand worked him mercilessly. His breathing stuttered and hissed, echoing dangerously off the marble pillars of the King’s hall. Aglovale’s own breath quickened, and he let it pour warmly and audibly down Siegfried’s neck. This type of control—the satisfying, heavy feel of his husband’s length in his hand and the sight of him wholly at his mercy—it was just as intoxicating to him as the sensation of being buried to the hilt inside Siegfried’s warm mouth moments ago. He kissed at his husband’s throat, tasting sweat and feeling the jump of his pulse. 

“Let me hear your voice, Siegfried. I want to hear you cry out.”   
  
The knight groaned through clenched teeth, still acutely aware of the rising danger of alerting the guards to their illicit activities. 

“Let them come,” Aglovale whispered wickedly, “Let them watch us in shock as you come utterly undone for me in my hands.”

This touched a fearful nerve in Siegfried, and he lurched, struggling slightly against his restraints and breathing raggedly. Aglovale squeezed his slender fingers harder, stroking and feeling the cock stiffen painfully.

“How beautifully wicked you are that this excites you so much, my unfailing knight,” Aglovale smiled. “What would become of you if I simply left you chained here for my guards to find, exposed and covered in the king’s own spend, spread wide and still begging for release…?” He swirled the tip of Siegfried’s cock with his thumb and then let go, hand hovering cruelly away from him.

Siegfried moaned desperately and his eyes pleaded, flickering with fear and hunger all at once as he looked up into his face. Aglovale laughed fondly and, to Siegfried’s shock, tipped the knight’s chin upward to kiss him deeply, tongue reaching inside his mouth until he tasted his own bitter seed still lingering there. 

“No, my love, I shall not after all. I will save you from a fate like that. You deserve everything,  _ everything _ from me, and more. Especially for your performance tonight.” He pulled tightly on Siegfried’s cock, focusing his friction just below the tip. “No one in all the skies could affect me like you can, even now as I hold you at my mercy, it is you who still has me under  _ your _ spell.”

Aglovale kissed him again and Siegfried moaned through closed lips. The king then pressed kisses onto the flushed, still sticky skin of his face and down his throat, working his hand quickly around him. 

“I will take care of you, darling” he whispered. “Now, let yourself go.  _ Come for me, Siegfried _ .”

Aglovale watched adoringly as Siegfried shuddered, body lifting toward his hand and pulling against its icy restraints. His eyes squeezed shut and he cried out brokenly as he released into the king’s hand, spending onto Aglovale’s fingers and dripping down over his own clothes. Aglovale murmured praise into his ear as he watched, coaxing more from him and reassuring him with smooth hands running all along his skin. The charade was quickly dissolving around them, and Aglovale felt his protective instinct taking over as he watched his beloved sink exhaustedly into the glow of relief. 

Siegfried’s final cry had been far too conspicuous, to Aglovale’s smug triumph. He could hear movement from beyond the hall and spied a flicker of torchlight, knowing his guards would soon be coming to investigate. He carefully gauged their time, caressing his husband and easing him down as long as possible before he knew they had to disappear into the night. 

The knight’s harsh breathing was finally slowing, his eyes looking hazy and unfocused. Aglovale kissed him lovingly and finally released the bands of ice from his wrists and ankles, brushing the hair away from his face. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked tenderly, searching his husband’s eyes earnestly.

Siegfried blinked heavily up at him with the twitch of a smile, still catching his breath. He reached out his hand and pulled Aglovale in greedily for another kiss. Aglovale sighed and smiled against his lips. He pulled away reluctantly only after the sound of footsteps at the far corridor adjacent to them.

“It appears our luck has run out,” the king whispered. “Can you stand?”

Siegfried attempted to do so, quickly doing up his trousers and turning unsteadily to face him.

“I have a secret exit just beyond the wall there,” Aglovale inclined his head.

“Of course,” Siegfried laughed lightly.

“But there isn’t much time,” Aglovale glanced over his shoulder warily. “Allow me,” he bent down and gathered Siegfried up into his arms, much to his surprise, holding him in the manner of a bridal carry. 

“O—oh?” the knight exclaimed.

He knew Siegfried had likely never thought that Aglovale could lift him, but Aglovale prided himself on being stronger than he looked, and the adrenaline at the threat of detection had given him the last bit of inspiration needed. 

“Come with me,” he said—rather romantically, he felt. Siegfried’s wide eyes softened with a smile and a laugh of surprise. The king ducked behind the throne to carry his husband to safety, retreating to their chambers in secret. As he closed the door of the passageway behind them, Aglovale pulled him even closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead, then set him down on his own two feet. He made sure his husband was standing firmly before they set off together down the dark corridor. 

“I hope you enjoyed your birthday present, Aglovale,” the man chuckled, leaning on him to regain his balance.

Aglovale could not resist gently pressing his husband up against the wall and kissing him once more. “Thank you for indulging me, my love. It was beyond exquisite… as are you.”

Siegfried hummed, smiling weakly against him, and kissed back, despite his likely sore jaw. Aglovale kissed his neck and throat, whispering  _ I love you _ over his skin like a prayer. Siegfried’s hand found his and he laced their fingers together contentedly.

“Come,” Aglovale beckoned him down the musty secret passageway, enticing him toward their bedroom. “I’ll draw us a hot bath. and I promise to treat every inch of your body to a full recovery from your hard work tonight.”

Siegfried sighed contentedly with a playful smile. “Alright. I am especially fond of your _royal_ _hospitality_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these two a lot and I think they are in love
> 
> Thank you for reading! Give a shoutout in the comments if you love this ship as well. I have lots more already written for them if you're looking for more! :)


End file.
